I Want To Feel Something
by ajr818
Summary: Edward is an overachieving workaholic who is forced into a day off. While pouting about his predicament, he runs into a beautiful woman who extracts his "other side". A/H, O/S.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters. Stephanie Meyer does. But, this little ditty is mine.**

* * *

**_EPOV_**

_I can't believe Emmett is making me stop working for _this_._

I was trailing behind my brother Emmett, his wife Rosalie, and their five-year-old daughter Kate. I had been dragged out of my office to go to the beach for a six-year-old's birthday party. Needless to say, I was pissed.

When we walked under the tent set up on the sand, I noticed a five-tiered cake on a table in the middle, a Miley Cyrus cover band playing "Party In The U.S.A." in the corner, and a huge group of five and six-year-old girls gyrating on the dance floor.

_Only in the Hamptons …_

Emmett must have noticed my simmering, because he made his way over to me with a proposition I really couldn't refuse in comparison to the absurd events going on around me.

"Since I know this may have been a bad idea and going out for a beer may have been better." I threw a furious glare at Emmett who chuckled. "You can go for a run or something, and then go back to the office. I just thought you should get a taste of fresh air since you haven't taken a vacation day in almost five years."

Lucky for him, I did have a pair of running shoes and basketball shorts in the trunk of my Aston Martin from when I was going to go to the gym after one of my meetings last week but never got the chance.

After I changed out of my Gucci suit in the bathroom/shower area and waved to Emmett and Rosalie, I sprinted down the beach, reflecting on my life and what it had become.

My family didn't understand why I was so invested in my career. My father, Carlisle, may have had an idea, but he had never put his job over his family like I seemed to do, even though he loved being a doctor and loved helping people. I just didn't have anything in my life I was as passionate about. Nothing in my life could compare to the feeling of being the CEO of my own advertising company. Though it was sometimes stressful, the satisfaction of doing what I loved and doing it well was entirely worth it. And it wasn't about the money. Everyone always claimed it had to be about the money, but they were absolutely wrong. My job was my wife. I loved it with every ounce of my being. And until something came along that countered that feeling, I'd continue to work as hard as I did, even if that was until my dying day.

If I had a wife or kids, it would be a completely different story, but I hadn't found anyone even worth the effort. My last girlfriend, Tanya, was a stupid gold-digging tramp. That relationship only lasted about three weeks. The longest relationship I'd ever had was in high school when I dated Jessica Stanley for about six months. That was a rotten relationship too, and looking back, I couldn't even fathom why I stayed with her for that long.

The one thing I always did to de-stress was run. Maybe it was because I was a fast-paced person that I enjoyed running so much. I was a little disappointed, because the one important thing in my life who usually accompanied me when I ran wasn't with me. My Siberian Husky, Jake, always needed exercise with him being cooped up in the house while I was working, so he loved to get out with me and run.

I usually wasn't a people watcher, but today I couldn't seem to help myself for some reason.

Maybe fate played a role, maybe not. But that's when it happened.

I was typically a graceful man. I don't know if it happened because I just wasn't paying attention–I was watching two small children play in the sand together–or if the dog had just jerked away from her, but one second I was upright with my feet moving, the next I was face first in the sand. I must have had my mouth open, because my mouth was now full of sand.

I pushed myself up off the ground and moved to sit up on my knees. I spit the sand that was in my mouth out with a grimace.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I turned around to see who was talking to me. Standing before me was the most beautiful woman I had ever laid eyes on. She had long brown hair that had some red tints glinting in the sun. Her big brown eyes were endless. She was wearing a white tank top and cut-off jean shorts. I was too busy gawking at her to feel dog slobber on my foot. Forcing my eyes away from her, I saw she had at least eight dogs on leashes.

"I don't know what happened. I think Mindy spotted a seagull or something and went for it." I looked back up at her soulful eyes.

_Damn Cullen, you're being a complete girl. Get your head out of your ass and man up! What guy thinks a girl has soulful eyes? Seriously?_

"Are you okay?" I think she had already asked me that, but I was being a complete pussy.

I stood up and wiped off the sand that was stuck to my chest with sweat.

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine." When I looked back at her, her eyes were glued to my chest where I had just wiped off the sand. I smirked and was glad I regularly worked out when I wasn't at the office.

One of the dogs started barking, and it seemed to pull her out of her trance.

_The trance it seems I put her in, _I thought smugly.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need to go to the hospital or anything?" I chuckled at her unnecessary concern.

"No hospital needed. I just got the wind knocked out of me. That's all." There were two different reasons the wind was knocked out of me, but she didn't need to know that.

I extended my hand to her. "I feel the need to introduce myself. I'm Edward Cullen."

She took my hand and gave it a firm shake. "Bella Swan. Nice to meet you, Edward."

"It's nice to meet you as well, Bella. I should get going. I have to meet my brother." I knew if I stuck around any longer, I would probably end up throwing her to the ground and taking her right there. I was glad I was wearing baggy basketball shorts, because they made the erection I had less noticeable, but soon it would be straining even against these shorts. No woman had ever gotten me this wound up just by looking at me. When we shook hands, it was almost enough to make me jizz in my shorts. I couldn't help but imagine what her hand would feel like pumping my cock.

_Okay, I need to go NOW!_

I turned and started jogging away, leaving her staring at me astoundingly. I knew I was rushing out of there, and I probably seemed rude, but I really didn't want to give all of these beachgoers a live porn show.

"Wait! Edward! Hold on a second." I pretended like I didn't hear her and kept running. I could hear her running behind me. In the back of my mind something told me I should have just stopped and talked to her, because running with all of those dogs was a danger within itself, but I couldn't control myself around her. I had to get as far away as possible.

I could sense it before I could hear it, but I heard a scream and turned around. The dogs' leashes had gotten tangled around Bella's legs as she ran, and she tripped. The dogs were now attacking her neck and face with kisses. Irrationally, I was jealous of them.

"Bella! Are you okay?" I felt like this was déjà vu, but we had just switched places. Damn dogs.

She sat up and tried to get the leashes untangled from her legs, but she was having trouble. I sat down next to her and pushed her hands away, so I could untangle them myself. I knew this was a bad idea, but I couldn't just leave her there. Then I would really be a complete dick. We were under the boardwalk, so there was no one else around to help her. Everyone else was in the sun on the other side of the beach.

Touching her legs, my mind couldn't help but wander. I imagined those legs wrapped around my hips as I thrusted deep and hard into her. That thought led to wondering how tight her pussy would be around my cock.

I tried to shift my legs inconspicuously, so my hard-on wouldn't be as noticeable. My attempt at inconspicuous apparently failed though, because she looked down at my shorts, and her eyes bulged out a little. I felt like a pervert, so I finished untangling her legs as fast as I could. When she was completely untangled, she grabbed the dogs' leashes, thanked me quickly, and practically ran away.

I really didn't have the strength to get up and start running again. I had never made a bigger fool of myself. I found this beautiful woman, and she was scared away by my perviness.

_Thanks, Eddie Junior. You fucked that up big time!_

I got up and walked over to one of the wooden poles. I slumped down until I was sitting, leaning against it. I'm not sure how long I sat there, wallowing in my self-pity before I decided enough was enough. I needed to just sprint this off, and I would be fine. Before I could stand up though, I felt hot air on the back of my neck and ear.

"Need some help with that?" Her voice was sensuous … and fucking sexy as hell. I turned my head, and Bella's face was right there. Her lips were inches from mine. I could just lean my face forward and …

She stood up and walked around the pole until she was standing directly in front of me. I was still sitting on the ground with her standing in front of me. She kneeled down and grabbed my hand roughly, pulling me up. She put her hand on my chest and pushed, so I was against the pole. She moved forward, and her body was flush with mine. I could feel every inch of her, and it brought Eddie Junior to full mast.

"Need some help with what?" I was trying to egg her on, because I wanted nothing more than to fuck her right now. I _needed _to fuck her right now.

She dragged her hand down my chest, lightly scratching with her nails. The feeling was amazing, and I threw my head back, groaning.

"Help with _this_." She grasped my cock through my shorts.

"Fuck!" My breathing started to get more labored as she moved her hand over my cock through my shorts. If I was having this reaction through the shorts, I couldn't even fathom what it would feel like without the shorts. I didn't have to fathom long, because she quickly thrusted her hand through the band of my shorts and gripped me.

I knew I wouldn't last long and needed to be inside of her when I came. I grabbed her arm and pulled it out of my shorts. She looked confused until I put my hand up her shirt and under the cup of her bra and started to palm her breast. She moaned as I leaned forward and captured her lips with my own. Her tongue peeked out and forced itself between my lips, rubbing against mine. I moved my lips from hers down to her neck while simultaneously pulling her tank top up. When her tank was off, I unclasped her bra and flung it on top of her abandoned tank top. I moved my lips down to her pebbled nipple and rolled my tongue around it while using my thumb and forefinger on the other nipple, rolling it.

She moved her hands down to my shorts and shoved them down.

"I love when guys go commando," she whispered in my ear. She gripped my cock again and started pumping it.

"Shit … Bella, I need to be inside you." I quickly popped the button of her shorts and shoved them down along with her black lace thong. She kicked them to the side while I moved my hand down to her folds. I pushed a finger inside of her pussy and started my own pumping. In and out. In and out.

"Bella, you're so wet." She moaned and leaned her head into my shoulder, biting it lightly. "Who are you wet for?" She didn't answer me, so I pushed two more fingers into her and used my thumb to rub her clit. "Tell me."

"You, Edward. Only you!" I could feel her throbbing and knew she was going to come soon.

"That's right. Only me. I gonna fuck you so hard the only name you'll be screaming is _mine_." I picked her up, and she wrapped her legs around my back just like I'd imagined earlier. I moved toward the water, and as soon as our lower halves were submersed, I thrusted up into her.

"Ungh! Bella … you're so goddamn tight …"

"Edward … I need you to go faster! Harder … fuck!"

I gripped her hips and pulled myself all the way out of her. She was gripping my biceps and had her face in my neck. I pushed her down onto me as hard as I could, and I could feel her muscles contracting. She bit down on my neck to muffle her scream.

"Fuck, Edward! Move, please."

I thrusted in and out of her relentlessly. In and out. In and out. I tried to keep a rhythm, but I just needed to fuck her senseless, and she felt so good around me that I just couldn't hold back any longer and just kept pumping myself in and out of her.

I was seconds away, so I moved my hand down to her clit and rubbed it furiously.

"Bella, I need you to come. I'm so close."

"I'm close, too. Just a little more. Ungh!" One last thrust up into her, and I dispersed my seed inside her with lights flashing behind my closed eyelids. She was throbbing around my cock. I forced my eyes open to look at her, and she had her eyes half shut, her mouth hanging open in a moan. She was so beautiful right at that moment.

When we were both down from our high, I pulled out of her and set her down on the ocean floor. I looked down into her beautiful brown eyes when it dawned on me.

"Oh my God … we didn't use protection."

"Don't worry about it. I'm on the pill, and I'm clean." She got a worried look and muttered, "Are you clean?"

I leaned down to kiss her neck.

"Yes, I am clean … especially after that tumble in the ocean." We both chuckled and walked out of the water, holding hands. After we were both dressed, I wasn't really sure what was going to happen. Were we just going to go our own ways, and that would be it? Would we continue to see each other? I knew I didn't really want to let go of her. It wasn't that we'd just connected over sex. I felt something else for her, too. I wanted to work with whatever was happening between us. So, I asked her to come with me, and meet my brother and his family. It was the only thing I could think of at the moment.

"Sure. It won't be too weird, will it?"

"No way. I just want to keep you with me for right now. They won't suspect a thing. Trust me."

I couldn't have been more wrong though, because as soon as we approached my brother and his wife, Emmett threw me a shit-eating grin, and Rosalie glared at me.

"What the fuck did you do, Edward? We could hear you guys all the way down here!" Rosalie started yelling at me.

I looked down at Bella, and she had a small smirk on her face.

"Absolutely nothing, Rose. Just showing a girl a good time, that's all." I winked at Bella, and she giggled.

No matter how much shit I would have to deal with from Rose and my family when she told them, I couldn't wait to get to know Bella better. I knew it was way too soon, but I could sense she was my future.


End file.
